


Black Coffee Please.

by APansexualPan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Good Lotor (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APansexualPan/pseuds/APansexualPan
Summary: Lance McClain just wants to be happy. Don't get me wrong. He owns a popular, casual coffee shop in downtown, he has a caring family back in Havana. Great best buddies, Hunk and Pidge. His I'm-not-your-dad dad, Shiro, who is a war veteran that claims to be single. A beautiful and hot landlord Allura and her uncle Coran. Life is great, until he came along.Keith Kogane does it for the money. Money is what he literally lives for. He lost his father in a car accident and lost his mom in the Korean War.He is broken, but doesn't show it. Money speaks, loud. His adoptive parents taught him well. Despite his brother constantly trying to guide him. He thinks all is well. But when an eviction order come for a small Cuban Coffeeshop in Downtown California. He has no idea what he is in for.Aka, the Coffeeshop AU that I am unsure whether anyone has done.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story. I have pretty low expectations for myself but I will try to keep my hopes up. Keep yours up too. No promises that this will be a fun ride.
> 
> One more thing is that this first chapter is still underway. I just wanted to make the chapter at least 10k words since a meagre 2k just won't cut so it. So enjoy the "sneak peak"
> 
> -Larry

Lance McClain never liked to wake up early. But ever since he moved to Downtown California, he has no choice. A full-time barista and owner of his very own coffee shop, he has no choice but to get up at the unholy hour of 3 am.

Lance got up and did his daily routine. Which includes, wearing his underwear the wrong side, brushing his teeth accidentally with Pidge' toothbrush, accidentally walking head first into ice cold water and his infamous 1 hour facial session.

At 4, he was ready to go. Of course, he had to wake his two best friends, Hunk and Pidge first, at 4 am cause that's what friends are for. He grabs Hunk's phone. Hits YouTube plays 'Never gonna give you up' while casually connecting the phone to a loudspeaker. 

"FUCK YOU, MCCLAIN." Pidge's voice could be heard like a lightning bolt through the dark, loud and reverberating. Lance tries to calm down his heart beat and laughter as he quickly exits the house and locks the door.

"Good morning, Lance." A familiar voice cut through the dead of night. 

"Shiro! Get any sleep last night? Cuz I didn't." Lance grins and wiggles his eyebrows.

"You seem especially proud to be sleep deprived." Shiro shakes his head.

"It's a talent, old man." Lance counters.

Shiro just rolls his eyes as Lance unlocks the front door. Then, instincts and familiarity kicks in. Lance and Shiro gets to work immediately. Each knowing exactly what to do. By 5 am, coffee machines are heating up, counter is ready and tables are cleaned. 

"Ready for a run?" Shiro grins, a twinkle in his eye. 

"Your on." 

The morning run is a tradition, since Shiro joined him on the first day. They ran s certain route everyday since. 

"Ready, steady." Shiro counts down.

"GO!" Lance shouts without warning and gains a head start. Shiro laughing out loud, quickly picks up his pace and ran after him. Lance is fast, very fast. But not Shiro-level fast, Shirl's white hair contradicts his running speed and stamina level. Something you would expect from a former fighter pilot. His metal arm almost 5 kilogrammes heavy does not even slow him down.

As expected, Shiro caught up, overtook and won every single time. With a mad grin plastered on both men's faces, shirts drenched in sweat. They enter the cool air conditioning of the café. They are so gonna get sick one day. Mama would not be happy with Lance. 

"Next time, Shiro." Lance pants, "We will have a walk instead." Shiro just shrugs and changes a shirt and slips on his apron. The first customers will come in at any moment. Lance soon follows suit. 

* * *

Voices of bickering could be heard even from outside the café. Words of denial from Shiro and teasing from Lance. 

"He is so into you man. Just ask him out!" Lance pesters Shiro, tugging on his shirt.

"We are just friends, Lance. Not going to happen." Shiro replies.

As Shiro was just about to go into an hour long essay to prove that Adam does not like him. The calm ring of the bell echoes throughout the café. 

A customer! Wait. "Allura? What are you doing here?" Lance exclaims. Lance readjusts himself and says in a terrible impression of Brad Pitt. "I mean, hey beautiful. What are doing in my humble shop." 

Allura just laughs it off and hangs her coat on the rack. 

"That's a serious face, Allura. What happened?" Shiro tries for a calming smile.

Allura smiles softly. "Maybe we should sit and talk. One black coffee please." Shiro nods. Lance immediately gets to work. Grinding beans while Shiro prepares the water.

Soon, the two gentlemen is seated in front of the white-haired girl. "So, what's wrong Allura?" Lance starts up. 

She sighs. Allura is the owner of the building, also the owner of Altea Cooperation as small business that her father started and when he passed on in a very suspicious case of 'suicide'. Allura took over as his only daughter. 

"Remember Galra, the so-called partner company my father was partners with?" Allura's British accent cut through the conversation like a cool spring breeze.

Lance and Shiro fidgets uncertainly in their seats. The Galra company is one of the richest in the world. Heck, they ARE the richest company in the world. God knows how they get that much. Some speculate that they are part of a drug business, others say they earned the money by investment and pure luck. But by the sheer size of their company, the first choice seems more reasonable.

"I do," Shiro breaks the nerving silence."The Air Force was supposedly sponsored by them. That what got me my arm." Shiro says, patting is metal arm.

"It does not matter what they are right now, but it's what they did." Lance interrupts. 

Allura just sighs once more, digging her hands into the head. 

"Their company is just huge. It's almost unbelievable. They own so many companies and mother companies. They make Apple Inc look like a kid's lemonade stand in winter." Allura looks up at them. " You do not earn money selling lemonade in winter. I can vouch." She continues.

"They provide jobs for literally one fifth of the world population directly or indirectly. They have so much manpower, workers, engineers, CEOs and hackers. It's almost s world of their own." Allura facepalms once more. " They somehow hacked into Altea Inc's data frame and deleted all information and data on us. Our technical staff is working on the problem but we may not fix it completely. Now, they are taking full advantage of the issue, claiming ownership over Altea Inc." 

"What?" Lance puts himself back into the conversation, " does that mean you are going to lose rights to the company?" 

"Yes, that is right Lance. My father would be so disappointed." Allura's voice could be heard shaking. 

"But they can't! We still have papers to prove it's under Altea Inc. We have physical papers. Lance told me about them once." Shiro cuts in. 

Allura just nods, "It's a try but, I'm afraid it's not enough." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Remember my uncle Coran? He owns a jewelry shop in LA." His house and store got trashed, and I believe it's by Galra.

* * *

Allura explains what happened. Apparently, they came at 2 am. Broke down the glass windows stole all the jewelry in the shop and carried on to destroy the whole mall. The mall, first of Altea Inc's, was in ruins, the escalators jammed, electric power out for days and almost all the shops are wrecked.

"Worst is that we can't do anything about it, they hacked the CCTVs we have no evidence at all." Allura sighed. And that was 8 hours ago.

Since then the rush hour of 7-9 am and 12-2 allowed Lance to keep his mind and hands busy. He can't think about it to much. But what ever happens he is not going to lose the store. He started it with the help of his mother. She gave him all the money she and left to start the shop. Now, he is earning 6k per month, thanks to Allura since she charges him an extremely low rate.

"Hey, it's going to be fine," Shiro whispers, while making a double chocolate mocha latte. " Allura would never let this happen to Altea Inc. There's must be a way out." 

Lance let's out an unmanly whimper. He just hopes for the best. 

* * *

"Keith. How nice to see you again." Sendak smiles.

"What do you want this time?" Keith replies, avoiding eye contact with the mad man.

Sendak just smiles, "That's no way to talk to your adoptive father." 

"It's the only way, _father."_ Keith spits the last word. Like poison on his tongue. He take time to look around the office. Multiple gold awards hang from shelves. As many bodyguards linger around the room as well.

"I have a job for you." Sendak starts again. He was never into chit-chat anyway and Keith could work with it. 

"It's simple, the normal threatening and then crashing if they don't listen. Blah, blah, blah. This is the address, and who owns it." Sendak slips a paper in front of Keith, our technical staff has hacked into the system, go at 7pm today. Offer him at most 20 million for his shop. If he rejects, go back at 10.20pm. You know the drill." 

Keith nods, he loves threats.

* * *

"Laaancee, can I get a free mocha latte? I'm dying." Pidge's voice was long and naggy. 

Lance just rolls his eyes and prepares the drink, with a surprise.

"LANCE, IS THIS HOT SAUCE IM TASTING??" 

"No, I would never do that." Lance's voice innocent and dripping with sarcasm. 

It was 7pm, most customers are either students or mother's planning on meeting a friend. They gang was bickering with each other and calling names. The usual fights and sorts.

Then the ever familiar ball rings once again. 

And Lance's jaw fell, the man looked barely 18. Mullet, a blazer and a pair of sun glasses. He walks up the counter, ignorant to the statres targeted at him. 

His first thought? ' Oh, shit. His hot."

He smiles, without warmth. "Black coffee. And you must be Lance McClain." He reaches out his hand. Waiting for Lance to shake it.

Shiro moves forward and helps Lance close his gaping mouth. Lance shakes himself out of his shock. 

" Yes, that's me. Lance McClain. And a black coffee? Coming right up." 

The Tux man walked to the nearest corner seat and places his briefcase on it.

The gang look at each other wearily. Then , Shiro tilts his head towards the back of the kitchen and everyone follows suit.

Everyone except Lance.

Lance takes a breath, gingerly holding onto the cup of coffee and walks towards the man. Putting on his most charming smile and casual attitude he could muster.

"Hey, here's your coffee." Lance smiles. The man nods and gestures for him to seat. 

Lance obliges, "So, I still don't know who you are." 

The man smiles coyly, "Keith Kogane." He replies. A smooth, suave voice rang through Lance's head. 

Keith continues, "You don't have to remember my name, as long as you accept this deal." 

Lance blinks. "I am sure your landlady, Ms Allura, is that right? Told you about the situation." 

"Your from Galra Inc." Lance stutters. 

Keith pushes away the comment and opens the briefcase. "In this briefcase is 10 million dollars in cash. Cold. Hard. Cash." All I want if you to leave your tiny little shop to me and pass me the keys and you can keep the money." Keith casually removes his sunglasses to reveal a pair of beautiful violet coloured irises that Lance could stare into for hours.

"Listen, Keith, you look like a great person. But I am not selling the shop. I just can-"

"20 million, on the spot." Keith pulls out another case."

" No mea-" 

"30 million. Final offer, think before you say anything."

Lance sighs, " Sorry, I am afraid I can't."

Keith smiles, "No, no it's fine, I will get your stupid shop one way or another." Already draining his coffee. "Here's a tip." Keith smiles almost evil, before hiding those beautiful violet eyes back behind his shades.

Placing a stack of hundreds on the table. Keith casually walks out. Just as the was about to exit the store, he turns back. "I will return.. In less pleasant circumstances."

And then, the beautiful, hot, sexy Keith Kogane is no where to me seen.

* * *

It's almost closing time. Yay. 

Pidge and Hunk went up stairs to 'do homework' . Being their best friend, they probably aren't actually doing homework. 

"Shiro? Maybe we can start cleaning up the place." Shiro smiles and starts to turn of the coffee machines. 

As Shiro head to the back of the kitchen. Lance sticks his head under the counter to take stock. Little did he knew what was to come next. 

* * *

Keith was all ready. He brought along two to his best men and was ready to bring a hell of a time.

Keith pushes the door of the coffee shop open and steps in. Hearing a voice coming from the counter. 

"Sorry! We are closed for the day." 

Keith signals his men to stop. 

This is going to be fun.

* * *

Lance pokes his head over the counter, fuck, it's him. Lance makes contact with Keith's violet eyes and prepares for the worst.

Keith was dressed to kill. His blazer exchanged for a black leather jacket, his jet black hair rugged and ridged worst if all. A pair of fisticuffs was seen on his knuckles.

"Shiro? SHIRO! A LITTLE HELP HERE?"

"What is it....oh. I see" Shiro pops his head behind the wall. He steps out into opening crossing his arms as he stands next to Lance.

The 3 man gang moves forward, destroying everything in between them and the counter.

2 males, each without weapons except one metal arm is up against 3 males with bats and brass knuckles.

Easy fight, for them at least.

"Hey, boys! We don't have to fight. How bout we talk about this first.

"Not going to happen, lover boy." Keith smirks and swings a punch towards Lance, who quickly ducks under the counter. Keith's fist smashes the cashier as he sweeps the counter empty.

Lance would admit with no shame. Lance McClain has changed into Lance McRan and he is proud of it.

Shiro, on the other hand flew towards the attackers. Blocking hits with his metal arm and attacking with his normal arm. A complete unorthodox way of fighting, but it's effective.

Lance ducks and turns hoping to avoid getting hit. He been lucky so far, but not his items. He whimpers each time Keith's fist hits am object. As a last resort to avoid getting all his thing getting smashed into bits. He runs out. Not very heroic but he has no choice.

Lucky for him and his items, Keith charges out as well. Destroying the glass windows on the way out. Keith starts to readjust his brass knuckles while cracking the bones in his neck. He is ready for more.

Fists comes flying towards Lance as he tries to dodge them as quickly as possible. Lance tries to analyse Keith's fighting style but it's all a mess. There is no pattern it's just a never ending flurry of attacks. His footwork is on the dot accurate and attacks are relentless.

Lance decided it was time to stop running. He prepares to counter. He throws his fist just as Keith was and their knuckles made contact. Lance definitely did not think this through. 

Knuckles against knuckle with fisticuffs is probably not the best idea in the world.

Pain shot up his arm as Lance fell to his knees. Fuck. 

His eyes turn blurry, he swear he could see at least 3 Keiths. The pain was unbearable, the agony actually helped numb the pain so he guessed that he could continue fighting. 

Lance stood back up clutching his fist. "Not bad, McClain, I expected you just die there." Keith smirks, irises clouded with hatred. 

He throws another fist towards Lance, Lance quickly sidesteps and stomps hard onto Keith's foot.

Keith howls in anger. " Oh, you are going to regret that. " 

So on they went, a vicious cycle. Keith throwing punches while Lance sidesteps and tries to counter attack.

It was going well for Lance until Keith changes it up. He throws a low pinch instead of his regular high punches. That got him in the gut, hard. 

Is that blood? 

* * *

Keith exhales long and hard. Finally, he never felt so alive in a while. When he finally let's Lance go. He was already on his knees. 

Head hanging low, Keith tilts Lance's head back up. 

Keith have done this a lot of times. They are many reactions to a scene similar to this, where Keith beats up a guy and is above to completely destroy his face. 

Many cried, some begged other told him to make it quick. 

Lance McClain on the other hand, smiled. 

"You-'ve got blood on your jacket." Lance stutters. Grinning.

Keith's smile faltered, "Why are you smiling? I am literally about to beat the shit out of you."

Lance, being Lance, he completely ignores the question. 

"Your so hot when you are Tring to beat someone up."

"W-what?" Keith silently prays that his face was not blushing.

"Did anyone tell you that? " Lance continues. " Judging on the blush, I guess that's is a no.

Fuck.


	2. Mocha Latte Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the fight went slightly off plan. But it's fine. At least for Keith. Lance on the other hand. May not be coping well with his tiny crush on the man in black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I finished the second chapter.  
You can thank me later. 
> 
> The first chapter was around 3k words? I'm did not like that so I thought to make this chapter 10k and every other chapter 10k as well.
> 
> But I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter. I will try to make each chapter at least 10k words. No promises though. ;) 
> 
> Can yall guess my fav character in Voltron? Winner gets free request priority.  
It's free just put it on the comments.  
Write. 
> 
> "I think your favourite character is (insert character)" and your done.
> 
> You might get special excess to this guy's terrible writing.
> 
> Good luck! :)

"Your also kinda hot with that jacket." Lance slurs. "Wow, your really hot. Like hellllaaa hot."

Keith's face flushes, Lance can't be drunk right? Then why is he like this? 

"I'm gonna give you one more chance to shut the fuck up before I punch your face in, McClain." Keith tugs on Lance's shirt, speckled with blood. 

Lance Mc fucking Clain, instead of trembling with fear, like most people do, he leans forward and rests his head on Keith chest putting a hand on Keith's cheek.

"I don't mind you punching my face. Just leave the shop, okay?" Lance mutters softly. Blood gathering in his mouth. Then he faints, ,hand falling back to the ground.

Good job McClain.

Keith stares that the brown skinned boy leaning on him. He reaches for Lance's hair and brushes it behind his ears. His blood dripping onto Keith's shirt.

For the first time, he takes a good look at his victim. Are those freckles? It's kinda cu- 

Wait, Keith was supposed to be the bad guy.

Ugh, he picks up the Cuban and carries him over his shoulder. He can not let Lance find out he did that. 

Wait, Keith halts. Why is he even helping the guy. He grits his teeth and continues to walk forward. The neighborhood is actually kinda peaceful. The café was located in a small unknown part of Downtown. Thus, Keith does not expect much people around here. And his right.

The only person who walked past him was a man in his 40s holding a 2 litre bottle of cola and chugging it all down in seconds. 

Keith wasn't sure whether he should fear or laugh at the man.

The cold night wind blows through his hair. Keith combs through his hair, wondering whether the Shiro guy he left in the shop is doing well.

* * *

Shiro Is proud of himself. Very proud.

After 8 years in the army and getting honorary discharged after losing an arm. His fighting was still on point. Shiro steps on one of the thugs chests. "Who are you! What do you want, and who do you work for?" Shiro's questions targeted the two thugs like arrows to their marks. 

The thug that he threw onto a table says weakly. "I'm Dick, the guy your stepping on its Harry." Shiro smiles. "Well then, Dick," he snickered softly. _Dick_. "Who do you work for?" 

"Galra Inc, sir." Dick mutters out an answer. Shiro hums " I like you." 

"Thank you, sir. May I leave now?" 

"No" 

"Aww"

Shiro Lets loose a hearty laugh, despite his back almost about to break after being hit by a baseball bat. 

"You having fun there?" A voice came through.

Shiro turns to newcomer. Keith Kogane. Smirking like the fucker he is. With Lance hanging on his shoulder.

"What did you do to Lance?" Shiro growls. Fuck he does sound like a dad. Lance would be insufferable.

" Nothing much. Just the usual beating up of a human being." 

Lance shot his hand up. "I flirted with him!" He grins maniacally. Before fainting again.

Keith's smile dropped as gay panic over came him for a moment. recovers quickly and smirks. " Let me cut you a deal. You get your son ba-" 

" He is not my son!" 

"Rude. As I was saying, you get Lance back and you return my to goons back." Keith continues.

"They have names you know, Dick" Shiro saya pointing to Dick. "And Harry." Pointing to Harry.

"Yeah sure whatever. Is it a deal?" 

" No, it's a 2 for 1, gimme Dick and Harry's jackets" 

"Deal" 

And so the deal was made. Shiro left happy and flaunting a new jacket carrying Lance the same way Keith did. Oh boy, Lance is not gonna be happy when he finds out what happened to his coffee shop.

* * *

Lance woke up in his bed. Comfortable and all snuggled up. 

"Laannnceeee" Pidge's car alarm of a voice drags. 

"Shut the fuck up, Pidge." Lance mutters.

"Hunk made breakfast"

And Lance is up and ready to go in less than 2 minutes. Hunk's cooking is to die for. 

Stuffing himself full of pancakes and bacon, Lance almost, almost forgot about yesterday's nightmare. 

"Hey, glad your up man." Hunk smiles, his "kiss the chef" apron hanging around his neck.

"Shiro and Allura will be coming over in a while. He wants everyone to be here before he goes into one of his hour-long speeches." 

Lance did not need to be reminded of what happened. All he remembers and breaking his hand which was further illustrated by the cast around his hand. 

Great now he can't make coffee for at least 4 months. 

He would ask Pidge and Hunk to take over him for a while but they have their own gigs going on for them.

Hunk works full time at a Restaurant. Michelin star restaurant, fancy as fuck. Probably the main reason why is food is so fucking perfect. 

Pidge works at a computer lab under Apple Inc. Having a friend who can make the newest model IPhone price drop to less than 2k? Pretty handy. 

"Pidge, don't you have work today?" 

"Nah, they gave a day off." Pidge shrugs. " I'm trying to recover the footage of last night. But it's getting kinda difficult." Pidge sighs.

"They got so many protocols to break through, and they have a countermeasure to almost all hacking softwares, even those on the black market."

"You use the black market?" Lance shouts. " Damn, girl. You gotta hook me up with Shiro's prototype arm. It's got to be there."

"It's boy, and no, I am not hooking you up with Shiro's metal arm." Pidge slaps Lance's arm. His eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"LOUD KNOCKING!" an ever familiar fatherly voice was heard. 

"Please don't tell me that is Shiro literally shouting the words 'loud knocking' instead of actually knocking the door." Pidge deadpans.

Shiro has the worst sense of humour. 

"EVEN LOUDER KNOCKING!" Shiro shouts.

"FUCK YOU SHIRO." Lance counters, unlocking the door. 

Shiro just grins, hand by his hips like an 80's afro star. 

"You actually look good for once, Shiro." Pidge raises an eyebrow. 

He was right. Shiro dons a casual 'NASA' tee, ripped jeans, casual sneakers, a pair of shades hanging from his shirt and a familiar jet black leather jacket. 

"I can totally rock that look." Lance says. Eyeing the jacket. 

"Actually, Allura got her own as well." Shiro steps aside."

Allura wore the same jacket over her white blouse and cotton white shirt. Somehow actually making the jacket work. 

"No offense, Allura." Hunk pikes his head behind the wall. "You look like a snowman."

"A very pretty snowman." Lance winks. 

Pidge throws a bread crumb at him. 

Allura just laughs. "Shiro said he managed to get it from the thugs that raided your store last night. At least he got something." 

Lance buries his head back into his palms. He does not need another reminder of what happened. 

"Actually, Lance. You may not be as screwed as you think you are." Pidge grins towards Hunk.

"We helped you buy insurance last night!" Hunk shouts from the kitchen. " Quote, 'If owner or any of the owner's property insurance policy is injured or damaged payment will be fully covered" or something like that." 

Lance looks up, "You guys actually did that? For me?" His voice cracking slightly.

Pidge grins, " Allura told us what might happen to you, so we decided to buy one just for you. So now your arm treatment cost nil, and the store? Fully covered. It will be back and running in less than a week." 

"Real-ly?"

"Yes, Lance, everything will be the same."

"Fuck, I fucking love you all." Lance started to cry. Everything was great. For now of course.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHEN YOU 'LET HIM GO'?" Sendak shouted. 

"I gave them a chance, I wrecked everything, they can't recover any evidence and they can't operate anymore. They will eventually sell out." Keith says calmly. 

This was not the first time he got into an argument with his 'father'. He thought he did quite a good job. There's almost no way they could recover financially. 

Sendak growls, "They can recover, Keith, they have insurance, medical and property insurance. They will back ready by Monday. YOU FAILED." 

Keith Kogane never fails. Not once. 

"Impossible." Shouting each syllable. 

"I give you 3 days, take care of this mess. Dismissed."

Keith turns his back and marched out. 

"Hey, what did dad say." 

"Shut up, Lotor." Keith spits.

The white haired man merely shrugged it off. " Maybe it's time to think this thro-"

"NO! I NEVER FAIL. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING. " Keith shouts. "When, I'm back. I will show Sendak I'm better than you." 

"Keith, it's never been a competition." Lotor sighs. "I just wanted a brother, and.."

"It's was a competition since I got adopted." Keith replies softly. Head down and already walking of. 

"Keith.." 

* * *

"SHIRO! THAT'S SO LAME." 

"Your just salty you didn't think of it first." Pidge pokes her head between the two men. The two gentlemen was playing an intense round of Mario Kart, why would they not?

Lance, self proclaimed professional Mario Kart player, challenged everyone in the room a game of Mario Kart.

"Whoever can beat me, I will give them my crown." 

Hunk and Pidge decided to sit out. 

"I never liked driving games. They make me dizzy." Hunk mutters. 

"I just want to see Shiro play." Pidge throws a Wii remote to the Japanese. 

And that was 3 rematches ago. 

Shiro Is a Mario Kart god, "According to statistics, Shiro has a 65 percent hit rate onto Lance and only Lance." Pidge smirks at Lance.

"Hey, that's pretty good." Allura grins. 

"Did you just speak vine." Hunk questions.

"Learnt from the best." Fist bumping Pidge.

"THAT'S IT! SCREW YOU SHIRO." Lance shouts. All Shiro could do was laugh and laugh. 

"I never felt so alive. Holy shit. You suck, Lance. " Shiro says between chuckles. 

"I need a break. Plus, my hand is broken not my fault." 

" You said you could beat all of us one-handed." 

"Shut up, Pidge. I'm going to buy some snacks. Anybody want anything?" Lance gives up. He can't believe the Shiro that beat him was the same Shiro that consolidated him when he was crying onto his metal arm.

Hunk tossed him a list. " This is the ingredients list you need. I'm cooking. Taco Tuesday." 

Cheers erupted. Forget about pancakes. Hunk's tacos? Lance would burn a city down for them.

* * *

Keith was done and tried with his 'family politics'. His breath steady and he continues to run. Running helps him relieve himself. Calms him down and of course gives him no time to think about the days events.

Crossing the 12km mark. He slows to a stop just under an hour. New record.

Panting hard. Keith throws himself onto the bench nearby. He stops and thinks. He had never considered anyone in the household 'family'. He hates Sendak for being the controlling son of a bitch he is. He never liked Haggar, a disgusting witch that was only focused on money ,He god bless she is now dead. He also never liked Lotor. 

Lotor was alright at first. He seems as if he cared about Keith. He was the original son of the two. He was always pampered. Given the best of the best. Lotor shared the things, whether it was sweets or toys while they were young. Always over-protective. Keith had enough. 

Sighing, Keith got up. He needed a drink. Probably a beer.

At 4pm.

* * *

"Why did Hunk put condoms in his ingredient list? Weird." Lance mutters as he grabs the cheapest pack of condoms off the shelf. Ignoring the looks from other people. 

"Lime, oranges and avocados." Lance wanders around the fruit section.

" Mountain Dew. Pidge." Only Pidge drinks Mountain Dew. He walks into the drink section. Eyes glued to the list.

"Hey, watch it!" Lance walked right into another person. 

"S-sorry. Let me help." Lance quickly gathers the man's and his own items. 

Standing up straight. He froze. Lance stared into those beautiful violet eyes. Fuck. Since when did Keith have a birthmark? I want to kis-

"Lance?!" Keith face turns from calm to shock in a matter of seconds. " What are you doing here?" 

Lance shakes himself out of his stupor. 

"What am I doing here? I'm buying stuff obviously! What are you doing here?" 

"Buying stuff obviously!" Keith replies. Making a pretty good impression of Lance's voice. "Just take your things McClain."

Lance grabs his bag of limes and places it back into his basket of groceries. Them the two just stand there, awkwardly. No one daring to make the first move. 

Lance could not hold it anymore. "Not even apology, mullet?" He huffs.

"Mullet? Who do you think I am? Billy Ray Cyrus? " Keith counters. 

Lance pretends to think. " You would look good in a cowboy hat."

"Shut it, McClain." 

Awkwardness sets back in and engulfs both boys. The situation could get worse, but after Keith remembering that Lance was flirting with him last night and Lance not knowing anything about last night. The situation was more of a cringe fair. 

"Soooo, about last night." Lance starts off again. 

Keith covers Lance's mouth. "Let's not talk about that. C'mon I got a better idea." Then Keith is off. Walking through the mart going straight for the cashiers. Lance mutters softly "Stupid, hot irises." He was definitely not staring into Keith's eyes. No never.

"I'll pay for those. " Keith points to the groceries. Lance just shrugs, it's free food. Who doesn't like free food. 

"Beep, beep." Sounds of the scanner eminent as the duo stood side by side awkwardly. 

Beep. The cashier looks up, grins. " You two boys planning a night off?" Waving the box of condoms. 

Lance stutters. " NO! " Quietens down after noticing stares. " It's for a friend." 

Keith was speechless, that cashier definitely think not think they're... You know..

The girl just shrugs. "No worries, our secret, go LGBT, am I right?" Winking at the two.

Lance just embarrassingly rubs the back of his neck.

Hurriedly, to avoid losing face. Lance grabs his groceries and quickly exits the mart. Keith catches up, equally red-faced. 

"What are you planning to do with the condoms?" Keith asks nervously. 

"WHAT? It's not even mine. It's was on the list for Taco Tuesday."

Keith frowns, causing his perfect forehead to scrunch up. "I don't remember Taco Tuesday having anything to do with condoms."

" I-I don't know, Keith. How would I know why condoms are part of Taco Tuesday?" 

Keith's forehead relaxes. " Do you have a girlfriend?" 

"No" 

"Sad."

" Do you?"

"...no."

"Sad."

"I seen your footage. Quite a lover boy aren't you?" Keith smirks. "You flirt with everyone who think is cute in a 5 mile radius."

"I didn't flirt with you." Lance counters, grinning like he just won the argument.

"So you think I'm cute?"

"YES, wait, I mEAN NO. NO I DO NOT THINK YOUR CUTE. SCREW YOU, KOGANE."

Keith smirks."I see your bi. " 

" What gave that away?"

" Maybe the 'I'm all _bi _myself' shirt you brought on Amazon."

"You have my ORDER HISTORY?"

Keith shrugs. "What if I do?"

Lance does nothing but walk away and mutter angrily at nothing. 

He swears Keith Kogane will be the death of him.

* * *

"So I was actually flirting with him?" 

"That's what you said when you were on his back!" Shiro protested. " If you proposed to him while you were out..." 

"SHIRO!"

The gang was gathered around the father-son duo and trying ever so desperately not to laugh. They are taking the news of property damage quite lightly now. Which is.... Shocking least to say. 

"So let me set you straight. OH WAIT, YOU AREN'T!" Pidge shouts.

Laughter erupted around Lance. She wasn't wrong. He is so gay for Keith Kogane. 

He would write an essay on his eyes and only his eyes. Fuck.

"That wasn't even that funny.." 

"But it's true. You like our lil destroyer don't you. I seen you sleep talk, something about violet eyes and mullet." Pidge smirks. 

Lance's face flushes completely. He can't die like this! Not by embarrassment! His too hot for that!

But his face was not in sync with his mind. Red was the only thing he saw. "Oh, look at Lance! His whole bloody face is red!" Hunk shouts.

Lance loves his friends. Just that they can be cunts. Sometimes.

* * *

" Sendak is looking for you." A bodyguard points to the room down the hall. "He says he got a..." The guard pauses, looking for the right word. "Surprise for you" 

Waving him off, Keith marches down the hall, confidence in every stride. But little did anyone know. He was terrified, every time a surprise was in store, it was rarely a good one.

The last time a surprised occured, he earned himself a scar down his back. Wincing at the memory, Keith vowed never to let that happen again. He was not going to fail.

"You did sort of flirt with him back" a voice at the back of his head says. 

"Shut up, Jess." Keith mutters. He would never let anyone know but he secretly talks to him consciousness. And yes, her name is Jess.

Jess is annoying.

Pushing the large oak doors apart, Keith marched in. Right to the equally large oak table. The same table as before. 

"Keith," Sendak smiles. 

"What do you want." Keith answers. 

"It's been a day now. What's your progress on _the_ matter." 

"I didn't do anything, I just scouted the place."

"So you say you have a good idea on how to raid? Because I want it done by _today._ " 

Keith bites his lips, weighing the odds. 

Sendak continues "I need you to steal, destroy or whatever, do whatever it takes to get this piece of paper." 

He slides a form. Altea Inc, form of acknowledgment. 

"So they cannot claim rights over the property?" 

"Yes, when they can't claim it, we do." Sendak maliciously smiles. A dark glow evident in his eyes. " Take this, it will be... Helpful."

Keith eyes shifts to the object. The same dark aura brewing in his irises.

* * *

"Do you think Keef will be back?" 

"Keith or Keef." 

"_Keef."_

Lance doubles over. Tears in his eyes. He never laughed so hard in his life.

Shiro left a while ago, claiming to need some rest. But everyone knows he is heading to Adam's. That sneaky bastard.

Allura had to do some Altea things, saying that her technical crew may have found a loophole.

"And I love loopholes." Was the last words Allura said before exiting the house.

Now, you what happens when you have 3 best freinds sitting in a circle and talking shit? 

Chaos.

They already ordered pizza to a wrong location, accidentally brought a box of fake Pokémon cards and almost burnt down the house. 

Pidge was to just about to set a ping pong ball on fire when the electronic bell rang. The Canon in D melody rang through the halls of the house.

"Killjoy." Mutters Pidge. 

Lance on the other hand is already up and walking towards the door.

Speak of the Devil. " Keith? What are you doing here." Lance's face goes slack. He was not staring back into Keith's eyes. No way. 

Keith was dressed casually in all black. Kinda hot, you know science. Definitely not about Lance's attraction to Keith's physical appearance. That would be ironic would that be? 

"Is he the guy that broke your arm?" Pidge asks, he can get protective. 

"Don't mind him, " Lance shrugs, "your probably here to apologize right?" Lance grins wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Actually. I'm here to raid your house."

* * *

"You never told me he had a gun!" 

"How the quiznak and I supposed to know what he brought?"

" Can you two just shut up." This is why I untied Hunk." Keith groans, hitting Lance on the forehead. 

Hunk was just staring at his two friends while eying Keith. 

"What do you want Keith? I can help you find it!" Lance tries to stand up but ends up falling into Pidge's lap. 

"Where's the Altea Inc letter of approval." Keith turns to face the two boys. Smiling at Hunk." Sorry, Hunk, I have a job." 

Hunk just smiles." I actually had a dream about this. Déjà vu!" 

Keith smirks, " Good to know Hunk." Turning back to Lance. " Where's the letter ?".

"What are you planning to do with it."

"Depends" 

"Most bottom left drawer in the store room. You can't miss it." 

Keith grins. In seconds, his back out. 

"That was all I was looking for Lance. " Keith smirks. "Hope it was not too much trouble." 

"Sure, I'm totally not tied up in ropes while my captor hold a gun at my head" 

Keith just shrugs. "Thanks babe." Kissing Lance's cheek, waving the paper in the air. "Don't bother catching up!"

Did he really just do that? Lance wants to slap himself. Except the fact that his tied in ropes.

* * *

"Excellent work, Keith." Sendak smiles holding the piece of paper in his hand. His lets out a soft chuckle, his bulky figure moving bouncing up and down as he laughs.

"Do you remember, your mother?" Sendak continues.

"My mom?" Keith's face turns dark. " I lost her when I was 12. She died somewhere in Korea."

"What if I told you I can return her to you, or at least try." 

"What's the terms, tell me, now!" Keith slams his fist onto the table. 

Sendak chuckles again. "She is actually right here." Sendak waves for his guards to move-in. " Bring her in!" His voice bellows through the house. 

"Let go of me! Hey! Stop that!" A female voice was heard along with dragging sounds. 

That voice, it's familiar. The guards throw the woman into the room and leaves. As if they were programmed to do this exact drill.

Keith's breath gets sucked away. His face goes slack. 

* * *

"Wow, thanks Hunk, I was so done being in ropes." Hunk just shrugs.

" Least I could do. Is your arm better now?" 

"Keith did not wrap my broken hand with ropes. So I should be fine."

" I can't believe you got robbed twice in one week. It was not even a normal robbery. One hot guy enters your house, asks for a piece of paper and you just give it to him?" Pidge rants. 

"As a counterpoint , you did call him a hot guy. And you know I'm a sucker for hot guys." Lance winks.

"Please your with anyone, anything. I remember you flirting with your stuffed lion once. It was cute until I realised it was you " 

"Wow thanks Pidge. Real helpful." Lance fires back.

Lance touches the spot where Keith kissed him before. He swore he could still smell his deodorant. Lavender and Lemongrass? 

That's pretty fucked up. But Lance can't stop sniffing at it like a dog on a trail. 

"Keith smells good." Lance says out loud.

"And what are we supposed to do with that information?" 

"I dunno take notes?" 

Hunk laughs, "Wise words Lance, maybe you can finally be as good as he is!" 

"Are you trying to say I'm is less hot then he is?" 

"Yes." 

" You're so dead Hunk."

* * *

"Can I get a mocha latte instead? " Adam asks. 

"You know, I can make one for you at home." Shiro grins. 

"Nah, it probably that terrible." 

"Haha, very funny Adam. I do this for a living." Shiro counters. Silence takes over the duo.

"So Shiro, I heard about the shop incident, what exactly happened?"

Shiro then takes time to explain. For the first time, Adam was genuinely interested in this. Shiro said many good things about this tiny coffee shop but Adam seems to never be able to find time to stop by. 

A life of a teacher can be restrictive sometimes. Now he rarely find the time to go out with Shiro. Adam Is scared of losing him. And fuck yes he likes Shiro, but the man doesn't seem able to get a hint.

" So that's how we ended up here. The only way this can get worse is if they take the official document." 

* * *

"Find that Lance boy, kill him, and your mother will be returned to you. Don't worry you can't get into trouble." Sendak's words echo through Keith's head, while he ready kill Lance to get is mother back? A live for a live? No. It's a live for a better life. He would be killing inocentes. 

What would Lance think. 

"Hey Lance, j gotta murder you in a brutal way so I get my mom back, is that all right with you?" Keith doubts that's enough of an excess to practice murder.

What would mom think, she hates Sendak. Since, they moved to Jindo island, far away from Seoul. She always told him to stay the fuck away from Sendak. Ironically, he is now technically working for him.

"Never go to Sendak for help child. You will regret it. " Keith recalls the words his mother said.

Does he regret it? Not really, the money is good. He got himself a nice double story house, a dog and a nice motorcycle.in beautiful bright red. Life is good. The money he saved could last him a lifetime. Heck, maybe even a lifetime for 2.

Keith would not admit but he is desperate and touched-starved. Embarrassing, but sadly true.

Keith thinks back to the time when Lance's was in his arms. Why isn't he mad? Keith knows that he has insurance but that can't be the only reason right? 

What if-. No, impossible. Keith does like him, Keith hates him! But does he really.

He stays there, sitting at his balcony, looking at the sunset. Looking down at the beautiful beaches of California. Sea waves waving back at him. Reminding him of a certain Cuban's beautiful blue eyes.

Fuck.

* * *

"Lance, what is wrong with you." Pidge deadpans. 

Lance, with spaghetti up his nose, replied with nonchalance, "What do you mean?"

"Forget I asked." 

"Tacos are ready." Hunk smiles, carrying the homemade taco shell on a plate. Guacamole and other meat fillings litter the dining table.

It was almost midnight but the trio was hungry, heck, they were always hungry.

Despite two of the three having to work, they were still up. You don't have to wake up, if you don't sleep. Smart. 

The sound of Señorita rings in the background.

Lance grins enjoying the music.

"No way you still have that as your ringtone."

"Señorita is a piece of art." Lance waves Pidge off.

" It sounds like cancer," Hunk says, pretending to choke.

Lance shakes his head and picks up the phone. "Lance! Where's the Altea Inc letter?" 

"Oh I gave it to Keith."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE RAIDED YOUR HOUSE? SO YOU JUST _GAVE _HIM THE PAPER?" Shiro pauses "I sound like a father, do I not? THE POINT IS-" 

"Shiro! Chill, " Lance laughs, Pidge and Hunk hovering the phone. They were on video call with Shiro shouting at them and Adam looking extremely confused about it all. 

"We have a softcopy." Pidge smiles, adjusting his glasses. 

"Yeah, what she said." 

" It's was for safety measures." Pidge picks up a small USB, "It's all in this bad boy." 

Shiro heaved a sigh of relief. "Did you know how scared I was, I'm disappointed. You should have to me from the start!"

"You never gave us the chance." 

"Stop interrupting, the point is, we could have so much time." Shiro deadpans not realising the extremely 'dad' thing he did.

The three smile at each other.

Operation Daddy was a go.

"Sure thing,_ dad._" Lance smiles. Looking at Pidge. 

Shiro's face blanks out, Adam spits out his hot chocolate.

"Yeah! We are having tacos! I can save you some, _dad." _Hunk continues trying so very hard to not laugh.

"Yeah, _dad, _hope you and Adam enjoyed your night out. Why, would you look at the time!" Pidge says turning around to look at the clock, using and exaggerated action of binoculars.

"It's past our bedtime!" Lance smiles.

"I think it's time to go guys!" Hunk continues. 

"Bye, _dads_, " the three say in unison. Shiro looks as if he wants to faint and melt into a puddle. Adam drops his mug spilling chocolate all over the marble floor. 

Pidge quickly hangs up and they start laughing. 

"DID YOU SEE SHIRO'S FACE!" Lance shouts pointing at Hunk

"HE WENT SO SLACK!" Hunk points back laughing hard. 

Pidge was already on the floor hugging her stomach. "We are _so_ calling him 'dad' the next time we see him." 

And that's something they can all agree on.

* * *

Pidge woke with a start, Hunk was screaming around the kitchen while Lance was running after him with a rolling pin.

Fuck

She groans, she immediately knows it's going to be a bad day. Every woman's worst nightmare is back to haunt her, the worst one week of her life is back.

Funny how she says so every time it hits.

"SHUT UP LANCE, TRYING TO SLEEP MAN!" Pidge shuts from her room, covering herself with blankets and pillows. Lance pokes a head in, covering his eyes. "Can I open them?" 

"Sure, whatever." Pidge replies head still deep into the pillows. Which probably muffled all the sound coming out of her mouth. 

Hunk follows up soon after, holding a plate of bacon and eggs. Yum, it's her favourite breakfast and thank god her two best freinds know it.

Lance brings in a cup of orange juice, knowing Lance, he would never allow himself or anyone he knows to drink "fake" juice, calling the concentrated counterpart of juice, 'unholy'. 

Pidge thinks it all tastes the same, just less sweet... And less pulpy..... And less delic- . Fuck it, she drinking only pure fruit juice from now on.

She smiles weakly towards her friends. "Thanks, I'm just... You know." Lance and Hunk nod solemnly. 

Lance jump right into a speech. "Today, we have come together to mourn the lost of our fallen comrade. Lt. Katie, Pidge, Holt. Oof." 

Pidge punches him in the gut. "Fuck off. " Smiling into the pillows. "I can see why Keith untied Hunk over you." 

"Must be because of my extreme beauty that can cause blindness." Winking at Pidge. 

Rolling her eyes, "The only thing you are extreme at is annoyance." Pidge smirks, "plus, your stand does not make any sense."

"Just eat your food, Pidge." 

And so she does. Stuffing her mouth with more bacon then she can chew, and that's a fuck ton of bacon. 

Taking large gulps of orange juice in between, a miracle that she hasn't choked and died yet, but Pidge ain't gonna test her luck and takes it as a good omen.

Finishing the last of her bacon, she cuddles herself back into her bed, feeling slightly better.

"Okay, thanks guys, y'all can continue trying to beat each other up. Just wake me before 12." Pidge waves them away. Just as Lance was about to exit the room. "And Lance? Don't use the speaker." 

Lance covers his ears and acted ignorant. Pidge is definitely going to kill him one day.

* * *

"WOOF!" 

"WhAT THE QUIZNAK?" Keith shouts, rolling out and over his bed into the wooden floor.

"Ouch." Keith rubs his lower back. Opening his eyes to see Kosmo sitting next to him tilting his head as if he didn't wake his owner up at... What _is_ the time. 

foUR IN THE MORNING?

Keith groans, lifting a hand to scratch behind Kosmo's ears. 

Keith could literally hear "happiness noise" coming from his dog. Feeling motivated, he got up changed into some running clothes, grabbed his phone, keys, a rubber ball and AirPods <strike>cause it sounds like broken in here</strike>. And out he house he went. Kosmo hot on his heel. 

"C'mon buddy, let's go for a run." Keith gestures to Kosmo to run with him, Kosmo barks in excitement and follows his human. 

* * *

"Fetch!" Keith shouts, throwing the ball as far as he can. Laughing as Kosmo runs after it, legs a blur of black. Keith has been enjoying his time. After a long tiring time of trying to get _one fucking store_ to sell out. He deserves a break.

Keith does feel bad, poor Lance lost everything. He sighs, Lance McClain seems like a good guy. It just had to be him. Oh, and he as to assassinate him as well. It does not even make sense, why would Sendak want him dead? It's so fucked up, it can only come from a fanfic writer, and fuck are those people creepy.

Keith shudders, he still does not know what to do. The easy way is to just out right say no to Sendak but what about his mother? But killing Lance also does not seem like a good idea. Karma's a bitch anyway.

"WURF!" Kosmo jumps into him. Licking Keith's face with his slobbery tongue, Kosmo bites on one of Keith's AirPods and runs.

Fuck 

"KOSMO! " Keith gets up and runs after his dog.

"WOOF WOOF!" Kosmo was literally on the edge of a shallow pond. 

Keith wearily walks forward. "Don't. You. Dare. Kosmo."

Plop.

Keith dives forward and tries to save his precious AirPod but it was to late. The poor thing to longer works. Keith throws his hands up in a sign of defeat. At least he has a warranty. Eying Kosmo. "Bad dog." 

"Woof?"

"Don't woof me. I know _exactly_ what you are thinking of."

"Woof woof!" 

"What do mean I have warranty? It's about the time wasted Kosmo, not the money!" 

"Woof, woof, woof." 

"So what I have a program I want Apple to make and sell me. An email would have worked."

"Wooof."

Keith decides enough is enough. He can't act Dog Whisperer in front of public. That would be embarrassing. 

It was almost 1 pm, did he really spend 7 to 8 hours outside? Kosmo is a great time killer.

Why? Because he's cute. 

* * *

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN, NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND HURT YOU!" 

"Fucking hell Lance." Pidge gets up from her bed.

"I TOLD YOU, NO RICK ASTLEY!" Pidge shouts back.

"WHAT? CANT HEAR YOU OVER ALL THIS FUN IM HAVING!"

"HUNK, PLEASE KILL HIM." Pidge struggles to turn of the speaker. Glaring daggers at Lance who's face turn scared almost immediately. 

It almost made her laugh, _almost._

In less then an hour, Pidge is up and ready to go. Wearing the same outfit Shiro wore the other day, NASA shirt, leather jacket and jeans. 

Her job as an Computer Architect, basically a person with creates systems. She alone brings in more than 100 thousand dollars, it's true ask her senior officer. He earns 200 thousand. 

Hunk as a Michelin star chef brings in around 50 thousand from all his restaurants around the world. 

While Lance. Lance earns barely 6 thousand a month despite being named as the "best coffee in California". But hey, Lance has always been Hunk and her's trouble child. And they are proud of him.

"Oi cunts!" Pidge shouts in his best Austrian accent. "Imma hit the road!" 

The two boys say their good-byes and wave.

She almost forgot she wasn't supposed to be happy. _Almost._

Checking her playlists she searches for quote, " things to hear when I want to crumble into pieces and cry myself together." 

Yup, things are looking up for her.

* * *

Keith was feeling better about himself. After spending an hour a chilling at the supermarket "frozen section" he finally feels better. He literally _just _bought some clothes and thought he should wait for his current clothes to dry first. 

After being free of his sticky shirt, he strolls casually into the Apple store. 

"Hey, my dog dropped my AirPods into water and now they don't work." 

The girl at the counter smiled and guided him to the other counter with many people fixing different Apple equipment. 

"Easy job," The man serving Keith told him, just five me around 1 hour, I have other customers to attend to, is it alright?" 

"Sure, sure take your time, " Keith replies, with a smile. " But by any chance do you know how to make a program, like a customized programming system?" 

The man shakes his head, "Try the office next to this mall, there is probably someone smart enough to do it for you, but just a warning," the warns " they might make it, buy they may not sell it to you." 

Keith nods solemnly, "I will take note."

* * *

Pidge was bored, she did everything she had to do in less then 3 hours, heck, she got to work at 1.30pm and finished her work by 3pm. 

Just as she was about to rest her head on her desk and take a well needed rest. "Good afternoon, Pidge. We have a customer that asks for a personal program." Her boss came up to her. " Would you be okay to help him out?" 

"Personal program?" Pidge asks, "just what I needed, sounds fun where is he?"

"Room A4." 

Then, Pidge exe is back up and running, the last personal program she made resigned a drone to play MEGALOVANIA on a loop, without battery.

So worth, a day of no sleep.

Pidge walks into a seemingly quiet room A4. "Hello? Anyone ordered a personal software engineer?" Pidge asks. Poking her head into the room, the lone man sitting on the most central seat, back towards her raised his hand.

"That's me” 

A familiar voice. Sounds like a person who kidnapped her yesterday. 

"Keith Kogane." Pidge spits. She was not in the mood to deal with his bullshit after kidnapping her, but a freind of her's is _definitely _not Mr Kogane's. 

"Your.... Pidge right? Lance's friend." Keith replies after think for a while. "Nice to formally meet you." 

"Cut the crap Kogane, what do you want? Some antivirus software that will protect your porn collection?" 

Keith's smirk disappears. " I do not have a porn gallery?"

I Pidge almost laughs. Poor Keith tilts his head, insure whether he was supposed to feel insulted. Don't get her wrong though, Pidge still hates him for destroying Lance's shop. Despite Lance claiming that he is fine.

Keith jumps straight to the point, " I need a hacking software," Keith points to the table, " as quickly as possible."

"Sure, but hack into what?" Pidge is technically not allowed to sell hacking softwares but what they don't know can't hurt them. She would just tell Bob, the customer canceled the deal. Easy.

"Galra Inc." Keith says, carefully avoiding her stares.

"Hack into what now? " 

"Galra inc, you know the one I work for."

"But _why_?"

"Long story."

Pidge laughs, out loud for real. She can play hard to get. 

"You gotta explain why first, then I will think about it." Pidge casually says twirling her hair. 

"I will just find another one." Keith smirks.

"Good luck with that, so far nobody except a person named 'joe__' managed to even get into their mainframe." Pidge slams her hands on the table. " And joe__, just happened to be me." 

Boy, was it good to see me Kogane's jaw drop. "So, ready to speak up?" 

"Let's go somewhere more... Noisy and casual. My treat. " Keith says softly. 

"Promise you will tell the truth?" 

"Deal."

Great, now Pidge is making a deal with the devil. Another thing to never tell Shiro. Or Lance. Or Hunk, or just no-one in general.

And Keith? He doesn't know what to do, he just agreed to tell an small angry gremlin girl his entire life. Just for a hacking software. Stonks

Stopping at a roadside Italian restaurant, Keith finds a table with two seats and plops himself into one seat. Throwing Pidge a menu, "Order whatever you wish, I have money." 

Pidge grins, she's gonna make him so broke.

* * *

"Sir, your bill." The waiter walks toward Keith, he nearly spits his drink. The waiter just smiles and walks off.

"How the fuck did you order 120 dollars worth of food?" 

"I went easy."

" You call that easy?"

"Once I ordered 200 dollars worth of pizza using Lance's credit card."

"You are so paying me back at least half."

"Nope, I'm broke." A complete lie, in case you forgot or didn't know, Pidge earns a fuck ton. She flexes it all the time. She just hopes Keith doesn't know. 

"Now, spill. You _whole_ life story." Pidge jerks a finger at Keith.

"Fine, I was born at a very young age and I was named Keith for some reason, I was born in Korea. My dad-" Keith chokes. Taking a sip of water. " He died in a car crash, according to my adoptive father, and mom was missing in action from the Korean War. But I recently found her hanging around, literally, at my adoptive father's dungeon, don't ask. He somehow found her and is using her as wager." 

"What wager?" Pidge tries to sound tough, but after finding out his father's death, it became a little hard. She has a soft spot for sad stories. 

Keith sighs, " If I tell you, you will never help me, so I wish you can hear me out first." 

Grabbing a garlic bread and taking a big bite of his pizza. 

"So basically, I want to get a hacking software to fuck up Galra's internal security and cameras, fuck even more shit up and get my mom back, without getting her killed, because, Lance _is _the wager."

"So you were tasked to kill Lance, but fell in love but still wanted to save your mom." 

"Yes."

* * *

"Yeah, so my father and brother basically yeeted themselves into space and I have no fucking idea whether they will never return." 

"That's fucked up. You seem okay despite that though."

"Hmm hmm. They been gone for a long time, kinda got used to it. But I still hope they get back" Pidge hums. She always thought of Keith Kogane as master assassin or something. Never expected him to be such a sweetheart. 

She even went on to explain herself and her pronouns. "It's... A mood thing I guess. I can't control it." Pidge throws her hands in the air. 

"But your currently a 'her' right?" 

"Yes." 

"What if I fuck up the pronouns."

"Death chances don't reach above 30 percent so I guess you should be fine."

"Please tell me your kidding me."

Pidge see-saws her hand. 

Pidge scans Keith one more time, they finished all 200 dollars worth of food believe it or not. The management was cool, while they better be since Keith did spend 200 dollars. They let them stay as long as they want. It reaches the hours of dinner but they were stuffed. 

"I should make a move." Keith stands up.

"Oh no, Mr Kogane, you have some explaining to do." Pidge pulls on Keith's ear.

"Owww" 

"C'mon let's get you better clothes. You look yuck in a sweatshirt."

* * *

"So your saying out of every other thing you could have chosen to wear, you chose a sweatshirt."

"Basically, yeah." Keith shrugs. 

He never really cared about fashion. Thus it was kinda weird changing in and out of different clothes. 

"Pidge, we have been here for almost 2 hours. It's nearing 10, they are about to close." Keith complains. They were in a huge department store having almost everything, unknown or unknown to man. 

Orange slice cutter? They have it. 

One cut potato peeler? Right there, ailsie 6.

You name it, they have it.

In an attempt to leave the mall, Keith suggested.

"How about the style you're rocking now?" 

Pidge stops, takes a good look of herself in the mirror and then stares back at Keith. 

"Good idea." 

* * *

What's keeping Pidge so long? It's TV rerun night! She can't be late for that! She didn't even call to tell us she ain't eating dinner." Lance sighs. 

"Maybe her phone died."

"Or she's getting laid!" 

"Lance, shut up." 

Lance sulks and puts on 'Friends' it's some stupid tradition that Pidge insisted on and forces all of them to follow her. 

" She never misses TV rerun night! " Lance complains. 

"Loud knocking!" A familiar Pidge-y voice could.be heard. 

"Not you too! Stop with the Shiro jokes. Please." Lance beggs. 

With a smirk, Hunk walks forward to unlock the door. 

"EVEN LOUDER KNOCKING NOISES!" 

Wait, that ain't Pidge. 

"Hey Lance, hey Hunk. How y'all doing?" Keith smiles leaning on the wall. 

What is he doing here? Another house raid? And holy fuck does he look good. He and Pidge busted out the same outfits, what the fuck is up with his friends and NASA shirts? 

So what they look hot in them. Lance ain't buying into the trend, but Keith, wow. That's hot.

"Pidge? Did you invite him over?" Hunk asks, wearily eyes Keith. 

"Relax, he actually wants to help lil ol' lover boy Lance over there." 

"Help? Me? I don't need no help!"

"You were so drunk last night you cried into hunks arms because your taco filling came out and it was hummus. You hate hummus." 

"The point is." Lance continues ignoring Hunk's comment. " I don't need anyone in my life and I can make do. " 

Pidge smiles. " Great! Hunk and I can finally move out. Our problem child has finally grown up!" 

Hunk joins in " Yup! Hope you enjoy paying dept and taxes!"

"Just saying the electrical bill is 300 dollars."

"WHAT? I TAKE THAT BACK! I NEED Y'ALL! OI, DON'T PACK YOUR BAG! HUNK!" 

Keith just stands there laughing. Looking at Lance freak out. 

It's kinda cu-

Fuck.

* * *

"Where's Keith?" Lotor paces around his room. What if his dead? Should I tell father? 

"You know what? I'm going to text him." Lotor says out loud not really to anyone.

The sound of vibration echo through the room. 

Please pick up. Please pic-

"Sorry, but the person your calling is not available. Leave a message at the end of the line." 

Fuck!

"Hey Keith, it's your brother. Where are you? I'm kinda worried." Lotor says into the phone." I get it if your angry at father but I wish o could help." Sighing, he hangs the call. Not wanting to think of the worst, he falls into deep sleep.

* * *

"You never had a sleep over? Or even slept at another person's house? " Lance hovers around Keith. " Here take this." Tossing the other boy a pair of sleep wear. The classic onesie. 

"Really? A cat onesie." Keith deadpans. Eyes unamusingly staring at Lance.

"What? You'll look cute in it!" Lance counters trying to keep the blush at bay. "The toilets that way, bath, change and then we can get this 6 hour non-stop 'Its always sunny in Philadelphia' re-run session running!

Keith chuckles good-naturedly, Lance is so stupid and did he call me? Cute? 

Wait! He called me cute? 

Fuck

Keith pushes the thought aside and jumps into the warm, running water. Thinking about the day's events.

He is definitely asking Pidge to pay him back. There is so way, someone living in his kind house, can't be broke.

Like have you seen the place? Imagine a house in Mexico city. Combine with a spaceship and a Gordon Ramsay worthy kitchen and a beautiful scenery. Boom. Billion dollar property.

Keith's grabs the towel and dries himself. And this towel Lance's? 

Fuck.

He can smell the scent of Lance lingering on the cloth. 

Why the fuck is he turned on? WHY THE FUCK IS HE BEING TURNED ON? 

Fuck. 

He decides to camp it out. No way he is going out in a onesie having a... You know.

"Oi, Keith!" An extremely bad Australian accent shouts from behind the wooden door. "Are you done? And there's a call from 'Walking L'Oréal Comercial.' " Pidge's voice shouts. 

"Ignore the call and I'm coming out soon.!' 

"Fine! You better be out by five for your gonna miss the start."

Keith couldn't win. Praying, he slips on the cat onesie and walks right out. His clothes in a bag. 

"Well, look who's back." Pidge smirks, patting to the bean bag next to her. Pidge was in a green cat onesie almost the same one as Keith except that Keith's red. 

According to Pidge, Hunk should be wearing a yellow one and Lance, unless he is gonna be a cunt, is going to wear blue.

Keith smiles in return and throws himself onto the beanbag. Wow, that's soft. Sooo soft.

Hunk brings in a tray of Taco shells and fillings. "They aren't the freshest. Leftovers from yesterday, but I heated them back up and should be good to go." 

Fuck were those good tacos. Keith could eat a ton but he didn't want to be rude. So he took 2 and passed. Earning a few confused looks from Pidge. 

"Why two? Your gonna make Hunk sad."

"I didn't want to be rude."

"Please eat as much as you can. Hunk loves it when people enjoy his food." 

Keith shrugs. "Yo Hunk! Can I get more tacos? Their fucking awesome."

Hunk's smile just became a million times bigger and brighter. Lumbering over with the tray of taco shells and filling. He never seen a man so happy just because someone liked their food. 

Hunk needs to be protected. At all cost. 

"Where's Lance?" Keith finds himself asking Hunk before he could think through the question. 

"Lance? His probably finding the 'apporiate' clothing." Hunk says, " I don't even know how he _can't_ chose one. He literally only has 3 and he lent one to you." 

Keith laughs, sounds like Lance all right.

Just hope that he is not late for the start. That would suck.

* * *

"I'm the trash man! I wake up and throw trash all over the ring. And then, I start eating garbage. "

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Keith shouts. 

"We always start it with that video." Pidge grins.

Keith have never seen that video before and he is _dying _of laughter. He lets out the last few chuckles as 'bad guy' plays in the background. 

He saw everything. The stupid dance moves, everyone echoing "duh!" At the same time. But what he didn't notice was a certain man looking attentively at him. 

Lucky for Lance, the man is him, and unlucky for Lance, the man was also him.

What would mama think?

He could almost her Veronica taunting him. "Looks like _someone _has a _cruuushhh!" _

God damnit Veronica. 

He loved how Keith's face twitched with suspense before laughing. Like moments just before sneezing. But actually comfortable for people around them. 

Pidge makes eye contact with Lance, winks and shows a heart sign while pointing to Keith. Lance pretends to be offended. Hand to his chest, neck stretched out. He replies with a "no way" gesture. 

You know what I mean.

Pidge just laughs at his antics and waves him off, focusing her attention back onto the TV, just in time too see Mac getting stuck in a waterslide. 

Comedy. Gold.

Despite the happiness surrounding him, and the million dollar question unspoken, Lance knows he is never going to hear the end of this. 

And it's not about the show.

* * *

Keith was having the time of his life. He was surrounded in fluffy couches and pillows, wearing a slightly oversized cat onesie while surrounded by things called 'freinds'! 

He reaches over to grab another taco but was too far. "Lance? Could you get me a taco?" He called out the the Cuban who was sitting nearest of the platter of food. 

Lance McClain looks lost, staring into nothingness. "LANCE! YOU GOT A PIMPLE!" 

"WHAT? WHERE!"

"That got your attention."

"WHERE IS IT! MY PERFECT FACIAL ROUTINE DID NOT SET ME UO TO THIS!"

"It was just a joke. I needed to get to the tacos. "

Lance shrugs, as if tacos were a perfectly good reason to shout in the middle of the night.

"What do you want in it? " 

"Everything?" 

"I'm gonna put only hummus."

"Please don't." 

"Make me, mullet" Lance spins around smirking.

It's so on.

Pidge pats him, "Aim for the lips."

Keith blushes, "Shut up." He regretted having thet with Pidge about Lance. 

Kieth confidently strides forward once he gets his blush down. Smiling, he suddenly breaks into a sprint and jumps into Lance. 

"WHAT THE FU-" Lance struggles backward. Reaching the wall. Prefect. 

Keith, with one leg still in the air, slams his leg onto the wall behind him as he lands directly Infront of Lance.

Lance faces turn quickly form fear to embarrassment. Keith, with a smirk still on his face, caresses Lance's cheek, leans in and whispers in his most suave and sexy voice he could muster, "Can I get my McFucking taco now?" 

* * *

Lance is a mess.

After Keith corners him and puts a god damn leg on the wall instead of a hand. He was fucking done. What's worse is that he fucking _caressed _him. Touched him on his cheek and asked for a taco. There is nothing hotter than that.

Lance quickly escapes the bathroom. Covering and cowering in the corner. He is so fucked. 

He spends a solid 45 minutes in the toilet asking himself what he has gotten himself into. 

Maybe Lance was exaggerating. Fine, was exaggerating a little. 

Fine he was exaggerating alot. 

He left the toilet in under 5 minutes. Just in time to numb into Keith as he was getting more tacos. All the other boy did was smirk and lean it to peck Lance's cheek.

What the _fuck._

* * *

Keith has no idea what he is doing. He just conered Lance, and now he is giving him pecks on the cheek? What the fuck. 

After the _entire _re-run session end, it was nearly 2 am. Hunk was yawning every 4 seconds and Pidge was already doing the bird dip. Or what ever the action of nodding your head up and down while trying to sleep is.

I'm sure you understand.

Keith feels equally tired. "Yo Pidge." 

Pidge snaps back awake.

"Yeah?" She replies yawning slightly.

"Is there a spare room?" 

"Sure, 2 story, first to to the left. Enjoy."

* * *

It was not an empty room, it was Lance's.

God bless Lance is trying to redo his entire facial session and did not notice the information Pidge's gives to Keith.

Pidge walks towards Hunk and shakes him awake, "Keith is staying overnight, I told him to entire Lance's room. The moment the two arein the same room. Lock it, ask Voltron."

Hunk smiles, the thought of Lance and Keith in the same room and the thought of flexing his and Pidge's amazing invention. 

Voltron is an AI that technically controls the house, but Hunk and Pidge can command it to do stuff like lock doors, turn the lights on and off or just blast 'Big Enough'. Fun things. 

Best of all, Lance has no control over Voltron. Speaking of Lance, he walks out of the toilet and walks towards his room. Pidge and Hunk grins, they begin to make their move. 

The moment Lance opens the door. "What the fuck guys? Y'all gonna lock me in my own room? Not cool."

"Hella yeah we are! Voltron! Lock door, #0201" Pidge's voices shouts back with traces of a snickering Hunk. Boy does Lance hate those two. 

"Good job Hunk." Pidge smiles. "I just can't wait for him to find out." 

"His gonna be so mad." 

"No shit."

"HUNK! PIDGE! Y'ALL CAN GO KILL YOURSELF!"

Pidge and Hunk rolls over and laughs, this is definitely "It's Always Sunny" worthy.

* * *

Lock me in _my _room? This is Lance's room? 

Keith could feel face burning crimson red. Lance shrugs and turns around face going slack even when his charcoal face mask threatens to fall. He just stays still. Unmoving and unflinching. Before slowly turning around and facing the the door.

"HUNK! PIDGE! Y'ALL CAN GO KILL YOURSELF!"

Then awkwardness sets back in. Lance nervously staring at Keith and Keith suddenly giving the bed much more attention.

"I can sleep on the floor if you don't mind." 

"No, it's fine Keith, just promise me you will help me kill Pidge and Hunk tomorrow."

"Maybe, I need Pidge to help make a system and Hunk to cook." Keith throws Lance a smirk. 

It's almost 3am. And Keith is nearly dead. 

Keith rolls over and tries to get himself comfortable on Lance's bed. Not that it's difficult but he feels eyes resting on him.

"On one condition." Lance suddenly says, sitting on his bed. Don't get me wrong Lance's room was not small at all costs. The man knows how to enjoy himself. A complete room with everything a man would want, TV, video game consoles and table football.

The funniest thing? A king sized mattress, for one person. Guess Lance was prepared for the future.

Lance lies down on his half of the bed and Keith pretending to fall asleep. 

"Keith, I know you are awake. Don't bullshit me."

Fuck.

"Fine what do you want to know." 

"How you got into this Galra thingy."

Keith hums. "I told Pidge about this."

"Yup, so now tell me." 

"Why?"

"If Pidge told you about why she ended up being fluid and her family disappearing. You must have one hell of a life."

Truth be told, Pidge did tell him everything above. And he feels that he... Trusts Pidge?

He never thought he would ever trust a single soul. 

Keith sighs. "Fine. It's gonna be a long story. You signed yourself up for this." 

Lance just nods, looking at Keith attentively.

"I was born in Seoul. Raised by my dad, he was an engineer and mom was a soldier in the army. A high ranking one. One day, the Korean War kicked off. I'm sure you heard of it."

Lance nods and folds his legs. Gesturing him to carry on.

"She was sent off to fight and met my dad after the base she was in charge of fell. So, I was born while she was in hiding. Once the firefight ending there she quickly left to continue fighting, right after I was born. Saying it was the best for us. Since she was literally a wanted woman. That was almost 18 years ago. Then my father died in a car crash. "

Silence.

"So I was technically an orphan for a solid 10 years of my life, never mixed with any of the other kids. Defended myself cuz there are bullies everywhere. Until my brother, not my actual brother, and his family came to adopt another child. My brother took fancy of me because I was always alone. And took pity on me. And that's how I got onto the Galra Empire company." 

Lance raises an eyebrow. "Wow."

"Does that answer you question McClain."

"Sort of."

Keith looks away and faces the bed sheets once again. The bed. It smells, reassuring. Nothing like hotel mattresses or his prefect bed back in that damned mansion. But it gives him comfort. It might just be the scent of Lance's choice of washing powder. Or just the ambience of the room itself. 

" You wanna play some games?" 

"Your not tired?"

" I don't want to go to bed _this _ awkwardly."

"Sure. Mario Kart?" 

"Your on." 

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" 

"Dude chill." 

"That's exactly what Shiro did the other day." 

"Shut up you whinner. Your just jealous you didn't think of it first." 

Lance's face scrunches into focus, he can't lose to Keith! Not like this! Too much is on the lone to lose. 

No, Lance is not going to wear a skirt. 

There's no way his losing that bet. Keith turns his Wii remote hard right. Bumping into Lance. Causing Mario to fall of the map.

"Oops." Keith smirks. 

"Screw you Keith." 

"That'sthepoint."

"What?"

"What? Just play the game McClain. You don't want to be dressed in a skirt do you."

Lance grits his teeth. If he actually needs to, he would have to borrow one from Pidge. And they would all be insufferable. 

**Oh my god, Lance you look _soo _cute! **

Lance could even hear Pidge's laughing. Picturing himself walking into Pidge's room asking for a mini skirt and Pidge desperately trying not to laugh. 

He grins, losing focus and causing him to fall of the map once again.

"What's up lover boy? Thinking about me again?" 

" Contrary to popular belief, I do _not _only just stare at you." 

"So you admit you were staring at a point of time?" 

"No! Wait, I mean yes." Lance pauses. "But actually no."

Keith rolls his eyes and continues to focus on the game. 

"Why did you caress my face just now?" 

It was Keith's turn to lose balance. He almost falls of the map. 

"I did not!" 

"You literally flexed your superior flexibility over me by cornering with a leg."

Keith's face flushes bright red.

"It was a challenge, heck, you were the one challenging me!"

"Well did not have to touch my face!" 

"Hey! At least I did not follow what Pidge says! She told me to go for the lips!" 

"Why didn't you go for the lips?"

"Do you want me to go for the lips?"

Lance blushes. " I wouldn't mind."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What do mean by '_you don't mind_'?"

Lance McClain have never felt so died in his live. He now has to wear a mini skirt but he has to deal with Keith Kogane. 

Great.

* * *

Keith won. Why would he not. He is definitely _not _going to wear a mini skirt. Especially not one from Pidge. She is going to be insufferable.

Bet Lance feels the same way. 

"Ha! Guess the _king _has been dethroned."

Keith smirks. Twirling around, giving a little bow to top it off. 

He them falls flat onto Lance's bed. 

"I'm going to sleep. It's almost 5am. Wake up at 2pm."

Lance looked equally tired, "Guess I don't have to wear the skirt."

"Nevermind I waking up at 9 just to see you in a skirt."

"Fuck."

Keith laughs. His vision blurry, he feels almost drunk. 

"Night babe."

"What?" 

"I said fuck off to your side."

"Oh."

Lance walks towards the bed. Landing face first into the soft material. Before crawling over to Keith and kissing his cheek.

Fuck that man's gonna kill me. 

Why didn't Keith overreact? Cuz he was drunk like sleep drunk. He couldn't give nor would he give a shit. 

The next thing he knows. He is all curled him under Lance's arm and Lance's himself spread wide open like he was making snow angels.

Keith doesn't give shit. He falls into a deep sleep. Not giving a care of how he went to bed. 

Just imagine if Pidge walks into the room looking at them. Nah can't happen right?

Fuck were they wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that was the second chapter, things are getting kinda... Interesting huh. 
> 
> I hope y'all are enjoying the story. I would like to thank Hhhhhhhhh, for loving the story. And I would definitely try to make more content. The drawing deal is still on. Hhhhhhhhh has gladly accepted to make sketches of certain scenes so if anyone can colour or just want to draw for this story, you can just leave a text or something.
> 
> I got kickickkick as well, who would happily a sell a store for 30 million, unlike some lovestruck guy we all know.
> 
> fishermanlarry337@gmail.com
> 
> The email above is my email. Specifically for AO3 so if anyone wants to request content to work with me. I'm all ears.
> 
> And yes, my last name is actually "Fisherman" don't judge you pricks.  
-Larry
> 
> Oh and please don't repost with out consent. Also don't promote unless it's just a call out. Ask permission if you want to share the story.  
Y'all can check my bio to see what other things I write. :)
> 
> -Larry

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. I try to write as often as I can so if I can get like 10k words every week. I can post once a fortnight. Yay. But school exists and school's a dick. I am open to any comments, constructive criticism, options, requests or 'commissions'. So y'all can just drop a text and I will try to satisfy you. One more things is that I am looking for someone who can draw, beacuse I can't. And that pictures speak a thousand words. More then I can write in one seating. So if any of you beautiful artist are will to work with me. Please drop me a text or something and I will get to you as quickly as possible.
> 
> -Larry


End file.
